Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate
by TARDIS1039
Summary: The worlds of Marvel and Cartoon Network have merged, thanks to Maltron (an amalgamation of Ultron and Malware) and the Space and Reality Stone. Now a collected team of Marvel's and Cartoon Network's heroes have to find the remaining Infinity Stones before Maltron can get his hands on them. Based on Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite but it's Cartoon Network characters instead of Capcom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story! I have been on hiatus yet again on Fanfiction. But I'm back, hopefully… so anyway this story is based on the latest installment of the** _ **Marvel vs Capcom**_ **series however it's CN characters instead of Capcom characters. The story will kind of be the same as** _ **MvC:I**_ **in terms of dialogue and the story but it will have a few changes.**

 **Anyway, I don't own any Marvel characters or Cartoon Network characters used in this story. Enjoy!**

 _We are born of two universes._

 _From the ruins of those universes, a new one shall be forged,_

 _in the fires of the stones of reality and space._

 _All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of flesh._

 _We are Maltron._

 _We are your god._

 **ASGARD, 88 DAYS SINCE THE CONVERGENCE.**

A shield lays lodged in the corpse of a Ultron Mechamorph Drone. A shield with a star right in the centre of it, surrounded of colours of the American flag circled on the star. It is the shield of Captain America. Suddenly someone else picks up the shield. It is Ben Tennyson, in his Swampfire form. Swampfire immediately throws the shield towards the airborne Ultron Mechamorph Drones. As the shield spins around the drones, Swampfire throws fireballs at any Drone that went near him until Captain America arrives, catching his shield in mid-air and bashing all the drones with it.

Suddenly more Ultron Mechamorph Drones come towards Captain America and Swampfire. Then a sword slashes one Drone clean in half. That sword belonged to Samurai Jack.

"Captain America, our teams are in position. The enemy's forces are massing at the palace gates" Samurai Jack said.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting… all heroes, move out!" Captain America ordered.

Meanwhile as more Ultron Mechamorph Drones flew towards the heroes on the Bifrost Bridge. Flame Princess, the Princess of the Fire Kingdom which is now the Fire Dimension thanks to the Convergence, threw a massive fireball at a collection of Ultron Mechamorph Drones before punching straight through a singular Drone that thought it was a good idea to attempt a sneak attack. She also punches a Drone away from her in order for Captain Marvel to put an end it to it.

"And stay down!" Captain Marvel said, as she destroyed the Ultron Mechamorph Drone.

As more drones approached Captain Marvel and Flame Princess, the two began to prepare for another fight.

"Shall we, Captain Marvel?" Flame Princess asked, as she conjures up a Flame Sword.

"Yeah, it's time for Round 2!" Captain Marvel answered.

As Flame Princess flew towards the Drones, slashing at every drone in the air, Captain Marvel was blasting all the Drones on the ground while using her energy to charge at the enemy at full speed and strength. More Drones kept emerging from nowhere. Flame Princess and Captain Marvel soon nodded at one another and began powering up their energy which they immediately fired at the drones until the ones going towards them were obliterated into dust. But two more Drones began flying towards them. Flame Princess and Captain Marvel soon turned to them.

"Feel my flames, puny robots or you'll face my…" Flame Princess threatened.

Flame Princess was cut off by the Drones being held in a different kind of energy, like it was wrapping between them, crushing them. They eventually exploded and the energy dissipated. Captain Marvel and Flame Princess turned to see Doctor Strange who landed by them.

"Doctor Strange! I'm glad to see you" Captain Marvel exclaimed to the Sorcerer Supreme.

Doctor Strange bowed to the two femme fatales.

"Thanks wizard guy, but Captain Marvel and I could've handle those two…" Flame Princess said, negatively.

"I'm sure you could've, Princess…" Doctor Strange said.

Meanwhile in the Asgard Throne Room, hundreds of Ultron Mechamorph Drones and Corrupted Asgardians faced Maltron, who sat where the Allfather, Odin, usually sat.

Maltron is a result of the Space and Reality Stones fusing together Ultron from the Marvel universe and Malware from the Cartoon Network universe. The fused being had the head and body of Ultron, the Space Stone was rested on his chest and the Reality Stone was placed at the top of his head. Malware covered his arms and legs, giving him shoulder pads and leg armour. Malware's red eye is circled around the Reality stone.

"Heroes of both dimensions. Welcome to ours. The Prince of Asgard has come home. Go… show him what we made of you." Maltron ordered as he sat on the Throne of Asgard.

As soon as Maltron gave his orders, all the Drones and Corrupted Asgardians marched towards the Bifrost to attack the heroes of both dimensions.

Meanwhile back on the Bifrost, Thor is attacking the drones. He even threw his hammer towards a flying Ultron Mechamorph Drone. Thor lifted himself into the air and spun his hammer around faster until lightning emerged from the hammer. After powering up his hammer, Thor shoots his lightning to the ground.

"Vengeance… for Asgard!" Thor shouted as he shot the lightning towards the sky.

The lighting destroyed the flying Ultron Mechamorph Drones but it also powered a gauntlet that belongs to Mordecai. After the lightning powers Mordecai's gauntlet, he immediately punches two Ultron Mechamorph Drones that landed beside him in an line. The punch launches them off the Bifrost.

"Ha! Not bad for a park worker, Mordecai!" Thor admired.

"No way, dude, that wasn't as cool as the lighting coming out of your hammer!" Mordecai replied.

Suddenly the Corrupted Asgardians charged onto the Bifrost.

"We've got more incoming…" Mordecai said.

"No, wait! They're my people, what has become of them?" Thor wondered.

"It must've been Maltron, only he could do such a thing." Mordecai said.

As Mordecai and Thor prepare to face the Corrupted Asgardians cautiously, a laser beam blocks the path of the Asgardians, knocking them off their feet. As two more Drones go to attack two-non Corrupted Asgardians but suddenly Blossom and Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls immediately zoomed past and destroyed the two Drones. Iron Man lands in front of Mordecai and Thor.

"Stark, what did you do!?" Thor asked, angrily, worried that the Asgardians might've been killed.

"Woah, slow down big guy. They're just knocked out, they'll be fine… well, eventually" Iron Man reassured.

"They may be corrupted, Stark, but they're still my people and I won't let them be harmed" Thor said.

"Believe me, if I wanted to kill them… I wouldn't have shot a laser at them" Iron Man said.

"Guys, look out!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Mordecai pointed towards more Ultron Mechamorph Drones coming towards them. Thor immediately spins his hammer and throws it at the Drones.

Meanwhile, Captain America uses a combination of hand-to-hand combat and his shield to beat down the surrounding Drones on a lower level of the Bifrost while Ben, now as Diamondhead, shoots diamonds at the Drones on the Bifrost.

"Where are these things even coming from? They're like cockroaches" Diamondhead wondered, while punching through a Drone.

"Have care, Ben Tennyson, they were once my people… even now they fight now" Thor said, knocking down a few Drones and Asgardians.

"Has anyone seen Doctor Strange?" Captain America wondered.

"Right here, Captain" Doctor Strange answered as he glided behind the Captain.

"We need to find the prisoner, can you get us in?" Captain America asked.

"Ever since the Convergence weakened Asgard's magic, breaching the prison walls will be easy." Doctor Strange replied.

"This prisoner better have the answers we need, Captain…" Diamondhead said as he reverted back to Ben.

Doctor Strange conjured a portal to the prison and he, Ben, Rocket Raccoon, Samurai Jack and Blossom jumped into it.

"He has to…" Captain America mumbled to himself.

 **ASGARDIAN PRISON, ASGARD**

As Doctor Strange, Rocket, Ben, Samurai Jack and Blossom entered the Asgardian prison. They snuck around to where they were trying to go, while not trying to raise the alarm.

"I feel a sense of psychic maelstrom or torment and despair..." Doctor Strange said.

"Yeah… it sucks" Rocket said, having no idea what Doctor Strange was going about.

"Every prison feels the same" Ben said.

"Done a lot of hard time, Tennyson?" Rocket questioned.

"Nah, just put people like you behind bars" Ben replied.

Rocket grumbled to Ben's comment. Then all of a sudden two Corrupted Asgardians and two Ultron Mechamorph Drones spotted the heroes.

"Halt in the name of Maltron!" A Corrupted Asgardian ordered.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you!" Ben said as he slammed the Omnitrix, turning him into Kickin Hawk.

"Quickly we have to defeat them before they sound the alarm…" Samurai Jack said.

"Yeah, like we already knew that!" Rocket commented.

The heroes managed to defeat the Ultron Mechamorph Drones and the Corrupted Asgardians quickly. They rushed quickly to a peculiar jail cell that was locked up, preventing anyone from seeing who is imprisoned. Ben, who reverted back to human, put his hand on a hand scanner that revealed a being with blue and yellow armor however the being's head and hands were kept in some type of shackles. After the jail door is revealed, Rocket immediately backed away.

"Oh no... nuh-uh, bad idea!" Rocket exclaimed.

"What is it, Rocket?" Blossom asked.

"Seriously? Do you even know who this is!? Doc, back me up here!" Rocket answered.

Before Doctor Strange could answer, an alarm blared across the prison.

"Ben, if you're going to release the prisoner, you better do it now" Blossom said.

"We need him, he's coming with us…" Ben said before pressing the hand scanner again which unlocked the cell door.

 **THE BIFROST BRIDGE, ASGARD**

"We can't hold these guys off forever, you know…" Flame Princess said as she blasted another Drone with a fire blast.

"Ben and his team know what they're doing" Captain America said.

"They're a small team, agile. I'm sure they'll get the job done" Captain Marvel said.

Captain America is suddenly contacted by Hawkeye, he puts his hand to his comms.

"Cap, this is Hawkeye, we're out of time, he's coming" Hawkeye said.

"You see Maltron?" Captain America asked.

"More than that, I've got a clear shot…" Hawkeye replied.

"Then take it" Captain America ordered.

After hanging up from the comms, Hawkeye immediately drew his bow and aimed at Maltron, who is airborne outside the palace gates, along with an army of Drones and Corrupted Asgardians. Hawkeye fired the arrow, which split into three arrows and flew towards Maltron and the two Drones that were next to him and while the two Drones were destroyed, Maltron disintegrated the arrow that was flying next to him with his Infinity Stones.

"Everyone, engage… go, go, go!" Captain America ordered as all the heroes began charging towards Maltron and his armies.

"Insignificant… do you really think you can defeat us?" Maltron exclaimed to the heroes before he flew into battle.

Maltron landed on the Bifrost. Captain America threw his shield at Maltron who immediately grabbed it. Thor threw his hammer towards Maltron who managed to deflect the hammer with Cap's shield. The hammer deflected to Hawkeye which hit him while he was trying to arm his bow. Maltron threw Cap's shield at Thor. Flame Princess flew towards Maltron but he grabbed her and threw her down hard on the ground. Cap's shield goes around Maltron, eventually heading towards him, Maltron dodges it by simply moving his body to the side. The shield flies back to Captain America which he uses to push Finn, formed into the Jake Suit, up into the air and he charges towards Maltron. However the charge didn't affect Maltron, he is left unscathed and Finn and Jake lie on the ground, defeated. Maltron forms his hand into a sword to kill Finn and Jake but a repulsor blast by Iron Man interrupts him before he can. Iron Man soon flies towards Maltron, who smacks him across the Bifrost, leaving a crack on the side of the bridge. After defeating Iron Man, Maltron fires energy blasts at Captain America who deflects the blasts but it ultimately sends him flying. Suddenly two uncorrupted Asgardian warriors come out of nowhere and charge at Maltron.

"Taste my steel!" One Asgardian said, while charging at Maltron.

Maltron had no hesitation. He grabbed both of the Asgardians and begins to corrupt them. The Galvanic Mechamorph liquidized metal begins to overwhelm the Asgardians. Thor got up from being knocked out by Maltron and saw what is happening to the Asgardians.

"No…" Thor said, weakly.

"You still challenge us, Prince of Asgard?" Maltron questioned, while the newly Corrupted Asgardians got up and stood behind Maltron.

"You shall pay for what you've done to my people, Maltron." Thor said, as he was getting up.

Thor charged at Maltron. He got a few hits off him but Maltron got the upper hand. A slash at his sword brought the God of Thunder down.

"Don't you see how powerless you truly are?" Maltron gloated, standing over the defeated Thor.

As Thor tried to grab his hammer again, Maltron stepped on his foot.

"Weep not for your people, Thor. Soon enough you'll be their prince once more" Maltron said.

Maltron grabbed Thor and began to corrupt him. Thor groaned with pain as he is getting infected. Suddenly Rigby fires a laser blaster at Maltron, which didn't affect him whatsoever. Maltron stopped corrupting Thor when the laser was fired at him.

"Well, well, well, do you have something to add, Rigby?" Maltron asked, not looking at Rigby.

"Yeah, I've got something to add and that's we're going to kick your metal butt!" Rigby threatened.

"That's it? A banal cliché? A pity that'll be your final words" Maltron said.

Maltron soon powered up, an aura of many colours surrounding him. He turned to face Rigby and unleashed total mayhem by conjuring a portal of sorts and unleashing a mega energy ray onto Rigby but Captain America blocks the blast before it can get to Rigby. As Maltron is distracted, Ben as XLR8 grabs Thor using his super speed.

"Doctor, get us out of here now!" Captain America ordered to Doctor Strange.

"With pleasure, Captain!" Doctor Strange said as he conjured up a portal.

Every hero races to the portal even if they were fine or injured. Once every hero got inside the portal, it immediately closes, leaving Maltron and the Corrupted Asgardians in the battle zone of Asgard. After all the heroes left, Maltron immediately laughed.

"Good…" Maltron said, evilly.

 **That's it for now. I'll be doing Zoke Week stories on December 25th-31st so expect some stories from the Total Drama section anytime during that time.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Last time, the heroes of both the universes of Marvel and Cartoon Network fought on the Bifrost Bridge while Doctor Strange, Ben, Rocket Raccoon, Blossom and Samurai Jack rescued Thanos from prison. After a huge battle with Maltron, the heroes retreated in a portal that Doctor Strange conjured. So let's continue with the story!**

 **AVENGERS TOWER, NEW TOWNSVILLE  
88 DAYS SINCE THE CONVERGENCE **

Everyone gathered around an holographic globe at the centre of the Assembly Hall in the Tower. Red dots surrounded certain parts of the globe.

"Our intel was right. Maltron has two of the six Infinity Stones" Captain America said.

"Infinity Stones? And they are?" Blossom wondered.

"Six cosmic stones of infinite power… and the cause of this mess" Doctor Strange answered.

"If he has two… then where are the other four?" Samurai Jack questioned.

"That's what we're here to find out" Captain Marvel replied.

Everyone soon wandered over to the other side of the Assembly Hall. It was more of a scientific area of the Hall. A table of gadgets and machinery stood in the middle, above it was 8 screens of various scannings and sciency stuff. On the right was a prison cell with Thanos trapped in the shackles that kept him in Asgard, he was surrounded by blue lasers that acted as cell door bars. On the left, Professor Utonium stood far away from Thanos while also observing him at the same time, knowing how dangerous the prisoner could be. Captain America noticed a gloomy Thor, folding his arms and looking down at the floor in a mournful and disappointed way.

"Thor, you're sure you're alright?" Captain America asked.

Thor merely laughed.

"Thank you, my friend, but it will take more than a tin robot to slay the God of Thunder. Save your concern for the people of Asgard" Thor replied.

Captain America put his hand on Thor's shoulder then left him be. Unknownst to him, there was a mark on Thor's arm, a mark of metal, metal that wasn't his chainmail.

"So what have we got here, Professor?" Captain Marvel asked.

"The mask appears to be some kind of neuro-inhibitor, suppressing the captive's psionic abilities. This is no small task… but I was able to generate a containment field that emulates that effect. We're ready to remove his restraints." Professor Utonium explained to everyone, making everyone exchange looks with one another.

"Good… do it" Captain America ordered, breaking the silence.

"Uh, hold that thought… tell me you're not seriously planning on taking that thing off him?" Iron Man intervened.

"We need him to talk" Captain Marvel argued.

"I'll make him talk…" Finn said, punching his fists together.

"Yeah… I'll like to see you try, noodle arms" Iron Man commented, which made Finn glare at him.

"You think the prisoner can lead us to these Infinity Stones that Doctor Strange was talking about?" Samurai Jack asked.

"Stark and Rocket say he's dangerous" Blossom said.

"Uh- haha, no, I said _insanely_ dangerous!" Rocket pointed out to Blossom, flexing his two fingers near his thumbs

"Dude, will somebody just tell me who this guy is?" Mordecai wondered.

Iron Man rolled his eyes.

"Thanos… the Mad Titan. Cosmic warlord-slash-lunatic and Death's boy toy." Iron Man explained.

"Death? Doesn't he have a wife and kid and also a guy?" Rigby asked Mordecai.

"No, our Death… but she's a lady… a skeleton lady. I know, it's complicated. Anyway lover-boy here almost destroyed the entire universe multiple times trying to impress her, and you want to give him access to these stones? There's has to be another way, Steve..." Iron Man continued to ramble.

"Tony, we're out of time and options… take off the mask" Captain America ordered.

Before anyone could do anything, Iron Man lifted up with hand, aiming a repulsor blast at Captain America. Everyone looked on in shock. Finn even standing up and stood beside Captain America.

"I'm sorry Cap… I can't let you do it" Iron Man said sorrowfully before his faceplate was lifted down.

Captain America, Finn, Iron Man and Blossom looked at each other before lunging at each other. However Thor lifted up his hammer in anger, a bolt of lighting shot from it. Everyone that was about fight quickly turned to Thor.

"Enough! I understand why you hesitate. But with the power of the Infinity Stones, we can defeat Maltron and undo the horrors he has wrought so that Asgard might rise once more" Thor said, unknown to him that Thanos was staring at him through his mask.

"Yeah, cause that always works out great…" Ben said, turning to Thanos.

"Thanos alone can lead us to the Infinity Stones. He is bound to them. It's the only way" Thor continued.

"Yeah, well I want it on record that this is a bad idea!" Rocket warned.

Captain America nodded and headed to Thanos' cell.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Remove the mask" Captain America ordered.

Doctor Strange nodded and began to perform a spell on Thanos' restraints.

"By the Vapors of Valtorr, which do all things conceal." Doctor Strange chanted, his hands glowed orange and 4 rings and mystic text formed around it.

After the spell was performed, Thanos' restraints broke apart and fell from the ground. Thanos, finally free, shook himself off.

"You have doomed yourselves" was all that he had to say.

Everyone stared at him, looking confused or prepared for a fight.

"The imminent danger comes not from me, but from one of your own..." Thanos added, pointing to Thor.

Thor turned to everyone but something didn't seem quite right about him, he seemed to be in pain in some way. His eyes turned red, the Tower's alarm going nuts. The bit of metal on Thor's arm is now spreading, turning from grey to a familiar black and red.

"What's happening to him?" Ben wondered.

"Maltron infected him!" Captain Marvel answered.

Hawkeye and Bubbles appeared to fight Thor.

"Careful! There's still a chance he's alive in there, take him down easy!" Captain America warned.

Hawkeye and Bubbles charged towards Thor. Hawkeye launched an arrow towards but Thor deflected it with this hammer. Bubbles went hardcore on him by charging towards him but Thor was able to hold her off and smacked her across the room with Mjolnir.

"Tiresome creatures… why do you resist?" The voice of Maltron spoke through Thor.

"Maltron?" Hawkeye questioned.

"In the flesh, as it were, though not our own. We had a dream, our two diseased realities united to form a single, perfect universe, with all biological life remade in our image. Yet still, here you are" Maltron monologues, his real form appearing at the screens of Avengers Tower.

"You'll find we're stubborn like that!" Captain America said.

"Yes… but you'll change. Like your companion Thor has. He is a part of us now, purified, immaculate… It'll soon happen to you, you'll see" Maltron said, speaking through the screens and Thor.

A white light shines upon Thor, the light that takes him to the Bifrost Bridge on Asgard.

"He's trying to get to Maltron! Stop him!" Captain Marvel called out to Hawkeye and Bubbles.

Hawkeye and Bubbles charged to Thor but before they could do anything to him, Thor vanished quickly. Suddenly Ben's Omnitrix flashed at him, which made Ben run over to Captain America.

"Cap… Quinjet One is back" Ben announced as Quinjet One suddenly flies over Avengers Tower.

"What now?" Captain America pondered to himself as Quinjet One flies past from his sight.

 **I think I'll end it there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Anyway I'll updating Civil War and whatever comes to mind since if I list stories I'm going to update, I probably won't do them.**

 **But coming soon will be: The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Total Drama and perhaps the start of the Scooby-Doo/Friday the 13th/Nightmare on Elm Street trilogy!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
